


her bright boy

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fitz is raising Leo as a single parent in a small village. When he is offered a place at a special school in Glasgow she has to decided whether to stay with what she is comfortable with or seek out the unknown for her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her bright boy

When Leo is eight the school decides that he is gifted and offers him a place at one of the fancy private joints in Glasgow. His mum is struggling to bring him up herself and is wary of the move as a good school will be balanced by the poorer neighbourhoods she would have to raise him in. The thought scares her because she has no idea how to deal with police sirens, shouting neighbours or rush hour traffic. Her biggest issue growing up was stray cows on the path to school. She is young herself and ignorant of the world never having left her own little village, the sort where a bus only passes through a couple of times a day and you have two choices of destination, but she adores her son. He deserves every chance in life though so she moves him into a tiny flat in Govan and puts him on the bus to the school in center of the city each morning while she works two part time jobs. 

He passes the MENSA tests with incredible results and Miss Fitz wonders if her one night stand at the local pub was with a descendant of Einstein. She had barely got through her standard grades never mind got the sort of highers Leo breezes through at thirteen. They talk to her about special programmes and university courses and she spends hours agonizing whether to send him or not. He is eager to learn but she is terrified that she is stealing his childhood while influenced by her own lack of results to show from school. Her son's reason for being is not to make up for his mother's life after all. 

She sends him and a few years later she is alone in the flat and he is in the United States getting PHDs and moving her into a far nicer apartment. He pays her mortgage each month and she adopts a cat to celebrate having money in her account at the end of each month. 

When people ask her what her son does she tells them that Leo is a scientist because honestly she has no idea to explain what he really does or what his degrees are really in. What she does know is that she is proud of him and all those old fishwives who scorned her for having a child just out of school and told her they would amount to nothing are wrong. She has done something with her life. She has gifted the world a marvellous man and found a sense of pride within herself for doing so.


End file.
